Night Terrors
by thewanderers'wanderingdaughter
Summary: Everything was so dark. Red. The room was awash in red and black and the silver of his eyes and she wished the dream would go away, she was so tired. It was all too strange. She didn't want this. Draco is an incubus. Dark content within. This is a two parter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Salazars-soul, this one's your fault, lol. Been wanting to write a story like this since before I even started the His Little Bird series because guess what came first. You asked me to write an incubus fic about a month ago? Maybe more? And even though I said I was busy my hands slipped and this came out when I should have been working on the sequel to Power and Control instead, but I needed that break lol. I hope you like it.**

 **Part one of two. (As a reminder, this is NOT the sequel to Power and Control. This is something different.)**

 **Don't read if you don't like dark Draco or rape in fics, or my stories in general because this is another disturbing one.**

 **I don't own these characters. Harry Potter isn't mine. Not unless I sold my soul or something but I wouldn't do that to JKR because that's just rude and I consider her my pal though we've never met.**

* * *

His heart was beating rapidly as he slipped into the room, locking the door silently behind him. He'd come prepared with a handful of powerful unlocking spells in case the room's security was stronger than he thought, but was surprised in the end when it opened immediately at his 'alohamora'. The room was misty and smelled of roses, and at once he spied her reclining against the sloping end of the grand tub, eyes closed and hair piled atop her head. Her arms were anchored over the sides of the tub to keep herself from sliding lower into the water; every now and then her fingers twitched in her sleep, curling into a soft fist, trying to grasp something he could not see.

It was lucky she'd fallen asleep before he'd entered-he'd planned to obliviate her when she saw him but this was much better. He'd come prepared for a struggle, but saw no danger now-his grip around his wand relaxed. Draco decided not to use a Silencing spell since she was already asleep. He would make sure she would not wake until he was gone from the room.

Feverish with anticipation, his eyes burned like quicksilver, they glowed eerily in the dimly lit Prefect's bath and if she'd been awake to see him she would have panicked, and definitely not for that reason alone. The stained glass windows shined dull and colorful with the early morning light; the mermaid depicted there stared at him coyly from behind her hair. Draco ignored her and walked closer to the sleeping girl in the tub.

Over the past few months he'd been fighting to resist the pull she had on him, but succumbed to it each time no matter how hard he struggled. It was unnatural in the way that the desire had appeared so suddenly and was immediately so intense it had shocked him greatly and he'd avoided her, furious and clueless to why this was happening.

She didn't realize it but she teased him daily in the smallest ways: the way she sat so ladylike in her seat, legs crossed so tight he often fantasized about prying them apart, often sat himself in just the right place that would allow him clear and perfect sight of her legs in case she uncrossed them. The way her skirt sometimes rode up her thighs so he'd have a glimpse of the skin her stockings didn't cover, the way her thick hair fell across her face and she'd brush it away impatiently, the particular way she held her mouth while reading. Once she'd sat near him during potions and he'd been absolutely mesmerized by the way the humidity of the dungeons gave life to her hair, he'd wanted nothing more than to run his hand through that thriving mass, bunch it in his fist and pull her head back to expose her throat. He'd finished his potion quickly and watched her stealthily for the rest of the lesson as she tried to help Longbottom with his potion. She'd taken off her robe and rolled up her sleeves to clean her station, and he couldn't stop looking at her bared arms, the delicate blue veins that were prominent at her wrist.

All he could think about was her, and it was infuriating. Couldn't stop himself from watching her in class, couldn't keep from seeking her out around the castle, from pleasuring himself to the thought of her. He'd been horrified at first to think that she could be the one to tempt him like this, but as the weeks had passed the disgust faded and turned to lust, and his prejudices were little more than faint voices in the back of his mind. He couldn't even remember when he'd given in to it but that hardly mattered now.

 _You won,_ he thought, still staring at her. _And you didn't even know you were fighting._

She was not a fan of the bubble bath, apparently-either that or the suds had gone before he'd arrived. Wanting to take his time, he took it all in, from the dusky hue of the bath water to the way her knees peeked above its level, the way her breasts glistened wetly. Draco admired her from where he stood for several minutes, let his eyes roam over every exposed inch, the erotic picture she made just lying there. He was tense and heated, felt himself responding to the sight of her. Instinct called him to action but he forced himself to remain still.

How long had he waited for this? How many days had he spent around her, feeling the threads of his control fray and wear thin? Even now, the last of them were snapping in two. He could see her body through the sparkling water, and he felt his cock harden as he stared at the blushing pink of her nipples.

The mermaid had noticed his staring at Hermione, and was not pleased. She beckoned to him from the glass, curled her tail appealingly, teased him with a side view of her breasts, but he never looked at her for longer than a second, and with a final angry flick of her tail she cast the sleeping Head Girl a most venomous look and left her scene.

 _All the better,_ he thought. He wanted no witness to what was about to happen, even if that person was not real and incapable of speaking. Hermione stirred in the bath and he licked his lips.

The girl had spent most of the previous day in the library knocking out one assignment after the other, flipping through books whose pages she probably knew by heart, chatting with peers as they passed by from time to time. This he'd watched from the upper levels of the library, positioning himself where she could not see him but he could see her, which he used to his advantage. She rubbed at her headaches and took lozenges to relieve them, spoke quietly but with a confident tone that he could hear all the way from where he lurked. A lost first year stumbled across her and she'd taken several minutes to calm his tears and give him precise directions to the section he wanted and the book he needed, and sent him off with a sweet and a smile.

She was so kind, always-unless her temper was stoked, which was something he did often because it was easy, and he loved to see the fire dancing in her eyes when she looked at him. It was a fire that danced only for him, and he coveted it with a sense of pride and greed. As much as he loved it, he loved her calmness as well. Very much like now, she lay reclined in the tub like royalty, face turned up to the ceiling, baring her throat, as if deliberately tempting him to sin.

That he would, he knew, regardless of whether she wanted him to or not. Not wanting to wake her, Draco pointed his wand at her and whispered a sleeping charm, which took effect immediately. At once she went limp and her head lolled to the side, facing away from him. He stepped carefully towards her, running his tongue along his teeth, feeling the canines sharpen and elongate. They scraped gently against his tongue.

They'd frightened the hell out of him the first time they'd shifted-he'd been thinking of kissing her pale throat and had imagined his hand between her legs and then they'd come out bold as you please and he felt himself growing hard with want, but bit his own tongue by accident and startled himself so badly his erection had gone away.

Briefly after that he'd become a little paranoid, believing himself to be a vampire. He'd inspected his own neck in the loo but found no tell tale punctures, and when he found himself still able to walk in the sun he took to the library, craving answers-among other things. It was nearing his eighteenth birthday and research was the last thing he wanted to do but he had to know what was happening to him so he tried writing to his parents, intending to tell them what was happening to him but being too proud and still a little uncertain, changed his mind and mentioned nothing.

He'd gone through one book after another and found nothing but false starts and worse conclusions. Each diagnosis he felt applied to him until he came across something that derailed it entirely. The search kept him so busy he didn't even have time to watch her as she sped through her work one level below him. And then one day, still without answer, he'd learned from Madame Pince that Granger had the book that might solve his question. The old crone had pointed him to where Granger sat, as if he didn't already know and he'd approached her, stifling the multitude of lustful thoughts that filled him just at the sight of her. She was bent over a book as if nothing else in the world mattered and he couldn't look away from her if he'd tried so he paused at her table and she glanced up after a moment.

"Can I help you?" she'd asked, tucking her hair behind her ear where it'd gone out of place.

"You've got something I need," he'd replied, pointing at the book she was currently using to prop her elbow up.

"I haven't used it yet," she said primly, and he smirked.

"Of course not. You've got that other mountain of books to inspect still." They both looked at the stack of books piled beside her.

She frowned in annoyance, but lifted her arm. "I want it back when you're done with it."

Draco made a show of being put out by her request. "I'm in the upper level, Granger. You'll have to come find me."

"Do I look like I have time to go search for you?" she asked, crossing her arms. "I'm busy, Malfoy."

The sound of his name coming from her mouth was more arousing than he'd ever thought it could be. Draco felt his canines sharpen and before she could do any more damage, he reached over and grabbed the book quickly before she changed her mind. He had to move carefully, she couldn't see his teeth. Not now.

"As am I," he said, smirking, holding the book low at his side to hide the fact that his hands were shaking. There was the strongest urge within him to grab her by the neck and spread her over the table and-

"So if you want your book back you'll have to come to me." His vision was clouding over; he wondered if she could notice it.

"Absolutely not," she snapped. "Read it here if you must. I really do need it."

Draco had considered accepting her proposal, relishing the possibility to needle her a little more or find a way to touch her, but he couldn't trust himself until he knew what he was. His hold on the book was so tight he felt one of his knuckles pop. No, he had to gain control of himself. Draco smoothed his expression, tried to slow his pounding heart.

"I'll be waiting upstairs," he said, looking over his shoulder with a triumphant smirk as he walked away. She hissed something after him but he couldn't hear it over the sound of his blood rushing through his veins. Moving fast, he'd made his way to where his things were set up and at once opened the book to its index, searching for the chapter he needed.

Near the top of the page, his eyes hovered over the title.

 _Incubus_

 _From Latin Incubo, meaning 'burden', or 'weight'. Female form, called Succubus._

 _Symptoms include, but are not reduced to:_

 _Sudden sharpness and growth of canine teeth. Mainly when Incubus is highly aroused and intends to mate._

 _Strong impulses to bite their target(s), even outside of intercourse._

 _Increased urge for sexual relations with multiple partners, especially while they are asleep._

 _Insomnia. Or in some, needing less sleep._

 _Symptoms usually begin to manifest within time nearing the eighteenth birthday of the Incubus. Moreover, the abilities and symptoms listed above are not the only known effects, but are the most common. Individual Incubi may have different symptoms/effects that others do not._

 _Similar to Veela, if the incubus desires only one partner they may want to mate them. It is very rare that an Incubus will only desire one partner, and it is not known how or why it happens. However, unlike Veela, Incubi do not require a willing partner. One bite from an Incubus holds a special hormone that disperses into the system of the victim to bind them to the Incubus. This creates a "love effect," which can fool the victim into believing they truly love the Incubus, and will deny having been forced into a sexual relationship. Efforts to reverse the damages have been unsuccessful thus far. It is unclear how long the "love effect" lasts, if it goes away at all._

 _Incubi are dangerous creatures because of this. The ability to coerce an unwilling victim makes it illegal for registered Incubi to mate unless the participant accepts the mating, as it will be considered rape without the consent of the partner._

 _All Incubi are registered at birth to lessen the risk of crime. Magical law compels that an Incubi parent must present identification and proof for the child to be tested. Additionally the family's records will be looked into if either party is known to have one in their lineage._

 _To keep silent is illegal. Infant Incubi are identified by a certain enzyme found in their blood. If it is found, the child is registered. If the child proves clean, no registry takes place. If the Incubi/Succubi parent produces more children each one must be tested, and so on. As the Incubus/Succubus child matures and grows into their powers, the Ministry monitors them closely to be sure that no problems arise._

 _Incubi are most well known for targeting their victims whilst the victim sleeps, but are well capable of intercourse while the target is awake, though the mating bite only takes effect when the target is awake. It is within the habit of an Incubi to choose a different target each time they choose to attack, but some tend to stick with the same target. The aim of an Incubi is to impregnate the victim, willing or not, although now in modern times the Author supposes there are less Incubi registered because the Incubi chooses not to father children. Still, the sinister thought persists that not all Incubi/Succubi parents are truthful when asked about their family history upon birth of their child, and that may be also be a contributing factor to the lower numbers._

 _An Incubi's sexuality tends to be fluid-most have no qualm about sleeping with the same sex as well as the opposite, though their preference is entirely their own-one may choose to sleep exclusively with males or females._

 _Religious Muggle lore depicts Incubi/Succubi as grotesque, small demons. This is not true for Magical Folk. Incubi/Succubi appear entirely human, though only through their ancestry can one determine where the Incubus link was forged. The demon aspect is questionable, but has yet to be proven. There is no defining outward trait that can give away the identity of one, except for the shifting fangs, which understandably is not seen often. On a personal note, the Author strongly believes that what the Muggles believe to be Incubi or "sleep demons," as they call them, are actually goblins in disguise hunting for stolen relics._

 _Additionally, Muggle lore holds a plethora of ways to ward off Incubi, including exorcism, although none has been proven to work on Incubi of the magical variety._

 _If someone you suspect is experiencing such as listed above, the author recommends the reader to keep their distance until it is proved the Incubus is registered and has no intentions of harm. If the reader suspects that said Incubus/Succubus is unregistered, the best course of action is to alert the Ministry at once and defend yourself well if you suspect you are being targeted._

"Are you done, then?"

Draco had looked up, heart pounding, to see Granger standing at the end of his table, scowling at him. Her lips were pursed and her arms were at her sides though they twitched now and then as if she were resisting the urge to cross them. She was beautiful in her righteous annoyance but his was greater so he scowled back at her.

"I am not, actually," he'd said, displeased that she'd given him so little time. "Did you decide I only needed three minutes or do you really read that fast?"

"I told you I needed it," she had replied stubbornly, and he rolled his eyes.

"I need more time, Granger." She didn't reply and he rolled his eyes. "What, do you think I'm going to set fire to this thing? Is that why you didn't want to give it to me?

She looked at him suspiciously. "Why do you need it?"

"For research," he snapped, and gestured impatiently to the book. "Why else?"

Normally she would have continued the argument but there'd been something in his eyes that made her reconsider, so she backed down.

"You'd better hurry," she said, walking away. "I need to finish my paper."

Draco had ignored her and turned back to the open page. Gods, she was annoying. It was lucky that she'd left then and not a moment sooner, for his patience was wearing thin and he was still trying to cope with what he had just learned. That and the fact that his teeth were almost aching to sink into her. He ran his tongue over them carefully, opened his hand and inspected it. It had stopped shaking.

His parents had never mentioned this, did they know? Could one of them be an Incubus? Draco scrubbed his hands over his face. They'd never kept anything from him, especially if it was something as important as this. The Malfoy family tree had its fair share of sirens and Veela, but he'd never heard of a Succubus grandmother or vice versa. He thought to all the times his mother had made him study the tapestries with his ancestor's names stitched onto them, and could not recall any mention of one. Although, he imagined that was not something one could talk about readily. The book implied it wasn't such a great thing to be an Incubus since you had to be registered and then monitored the rest of your life to make sure you never did what you were supposed to...

Draco frowned.

If they had never told him, they didn't know. If they didn't know, it meant he was not registered. He would have known, as he'd seen his birth certificate several times throughout his childhood, he would have remembered seeing that word on there.

Draco could have pursued the matter further, but it really didn't interest him that much how he came to be. The point was that he finally knew what he was, and though it felt strange to never have known, he accepted it easily and without struggle, finally having found an answer to why all these strange things had been happening to him lately.

After having made sure there was no one around, he'd carefully torn the page from the book and stuffed it into his pocket. Whatever Granger needed the book for, he wouldn't have her stumbling across this. It wouldn't do to let her have this knowledge, if she didn't already have it. As for himself, he would give her no reason to suspect him for what he was. He would play it safe and none would be the wiser.

He made sure to slam the book down onto Granger's table as he left the library, just for that lovely little wrinkle that formed between her brows. He gave her a dark, taunting smile as he swept past.

So he'd kept his distance, painful as it was. Bided his time. Ignored his instinct. The call of the Mudblood was strong but he wasn't going to go to all that trouble to have her. She simply wasn't worth the trouble, he told himself over and over. A few times he tried to convince himself to find another target. Even if they weren't his mate, perhaps the urges would lessen. He'd spent days looking around the castle's population for a possible contender, but found none that compared to her, to his great frustration. His former sexual partners would have been ideal, but strangely he felt repulsed at the thought of having sex with anyone that wasn't her. It was only her touch he wanted, her sweet warmth.

Resentment began to form inside him, paired with impatience. It wasn't fair that it had to be her. It wasn't fair that he'd been affected like this, and be made to suffer just because of a stupid set of laws. Still, the anger towards her never lasted long. Rather, it turned towards himself for not claiming her. He grew volatile and angry and ever more impatient but still managed to stamp down the intrusive thoughts that filled his mind. Meanwhile, she took no notice of him, busy as she was in her own world. Only when he knocked her shoulder with his own in the corridor or caught her eye from across a room did she pay him any attention, and even then her only course of action was to look away and act like he wasn't there. Every time this happened he grew more frustrated and felt his control loosen a fraction more. He watched from afar as she dallied with Potter and Weasley, jealous that they should get to be near her and touch her anytime they wanted while he, her own mate, suffered in the shadows.

How he wanted her. He wanted her underneath him, screaming his name. He wanted her heavy with his children. Wanted her wrapped around him, wanted his mark on her skin, his seed in her womb and gave no consideration to the consequences his plans would have. He wanted her, and that was all that he cared about. Even if she didn't want him he would have her. He refused to go on longer without his mate.

Now, as he made his way to her, he smiled again, unable to help himself as he took her in.

So beautiful. So sweet. So unaware.

At last he reached the tub and took off his coat, removed his shirt to reveal his bare chest, and removed his trousers next, never once taking his eyes away from her, the slow rise and fall of her chest, the tiny cluster of bubbles that clung to her nipples, the curve of her lips.

Draco crept to the side of the tub and hovered there as he perused her body. Oblivious to his presence, Hermione's mouth fell open the tiniest fraction and he reached forward to brush his thumb over her lips. They were soft and smooth and warm and he pressed his thumb down, met her teeth.

"If you were awake you'd have clawed my eyes out the moment I'd stepped into this room."

She couldn't answer. Her fingers twitched again.

"I don't know why this is happening to me," he said softly. "But I'll jump at any chance to make you mine."

A tiny frown bent her brow. Draco smoothed it with his fingers, brushed her hair away from her neck.

"I only want a sample tonight," he said. "But be still wary, my sweet. I've grown tired of waiting."

Draco bent forward and grasped her throat, pulled her close, cemented his mouth to hers as the beginning of his claim. Her lips were tart like cherries and just as ripe; he bit the lower gently, gave it a swipe with his tongue. Feeling himself at once addicted to her, he brought her head closer with his hands and kissed her again; his cock twitched, demanding attention but he kept his hands away from himself and focused only on her. Her mouth opened against his, and he tasted her greedily, nibbled and sucked at her lip, shuddering at the pleasure that flooded him.

Still under the curse of his sleeping spell, Hermione remained asleep, completely unaware to the start of her violation. Except her nipples stiffened to his kiss, she mumbled something incoherent into his mouth. Draco trailed his kisses to her neck, which he paid tribute to with his mouth, delighting in the feel of her pulse against his lips. Breathing heavily, he nipped gently at it, then a little harder, wanting so badly to break her skin. His canines had sharpened already and more than once he accidentally bit his own tongue whilst struggling not to bite her-not yet.

Red bloomed on her skin where he kissed her, made redder by his own blood and he was perversely glad to see it, to see evidence of him being there, and wished it would stay forever. When the marks began to fade he pressed his lips to them, gave the softest scrape of his fangs to her skin, and she stirred again. Everything inside him was screaming for him to bite down, to puncture, to pierce, to mark, but he remained gentle. Now was not the proper time, even if he wanted to obey with all his heart.

Her breasts jiggled with a pleasing weight in his palms, tinged rosy as his fingers teased at them, the soft, delicious flesh just begging for the mark of his teeth. With his mouth he paid worship to her nipples, first teasing them with the tip of his tongue and then sucking on them hard, and she jerked against him, her thighs coming together tight. Abruptly her arm reached up to grasp at his shoulder and he paused, but she was still asleep, so he resumed without a second thought to ravish her breasts, his voracious mouth taking no consideration to the pain he might be causing her, even though she was asleep.

A moan rose from deep in her throat to surprise him and shaking, he gripped his cock and began to stroke, his head dropping low. His muscles quivered with excitement, his cock was harder than diamond, he felt himself wound so tightly he thought any other movement might break him to pieces. Hermione's thighs had fallen apart during his onslaught of her chest and he stared fixedly at her private region, impatient to taste her there, almost salivating at the promise of her taste. Something in his head was screaming for him to _fuck her, take her now_ and he had to stop himself from crawling into the tub to join her within, and take her hard on the marble surface. The image of it in his head brought him to orgasm swiftly-he gasped aloud-a dry, choked sound, and shuddered violently. He slowed his hand to draw it out, cum dripping down his fist as he threw his head back and moaned.

As if she'd heard him, she turned away, one arm crossed over her chest like she wanted to preserve her modesty.

"There's no need," he told her gently, pulling it away. Her chest was flushed and dotted with smeared marks his bloodied lips had left. Draco cleaned his hand, panting, and moved to carry her out of the tub. His arms slid underneath her and he withdrew her from the now cool water, feeling her shiver against his body all the while. Water dripped from her body and his arms; he had to be careful not to slip. There was a bench nearby; he transfigured it into a bed and set her down on it gently, arranged a pillow underneath her hips and raised her knees so that her feet were planted on the bed on either side of him.

She was frowning, lips pulled in a pout. Draco kissed her hungrily, fingers teasing at her folds-first gentle, then more insistent as his need grew. He was still hard, but too aware of the fact that he only had so much time before she would be suspicious of falling asleep for so long in the bath so he ignored himself and pressed harder around her clit. A harsh breath expelled itself from her mouth and her hips pushed into him-Draco smirked, and continued stroking her there, alternating paces until his fingers were coated in her wetness and she was all but grinding into his hand. Her own hands repeatedly went to touch his, as if egging him on or begging him to stop.

Draco spread his other hand over her lower belly.

"I'm going to taste your beautiful pussy now, Granger," he told her though she could not respond. "I'm going to make you cum, and then I'm going to leave this room with the taste of your cunt in my mouth."

He ducked low and positioned himself comfortably between her legs, holding them around him close before placing them around her lips and spreading her open. Hermione shifted, still frowning, as if she knew what was about to happen. Draco paid her no attention and dove in.

At the first taste he moaned, and gave her another slow lick, to which she responded by twisting at her waist, trying to turn onto her side, but he held her down and she subsided quickly. Draco teased at her nub with the tip of his tongue, pressing hard around it and circling it, head swimming with desire, then pressed it flat against her, lapping at her quickly in a fluttering motion.

Every time he breathed in he was filled with the scent of her and it drove him wild; he began to work at her harder; her thighs clenched hard around him, her hands were in his hair, grasping and trembling all around him. She had thrown her head back, mouth open wide in a scream that never came, her stomach heaved with the uneven breaths she took, her face was flushed like he'd never seen it; rosy and radiant and utterly pleasured. He replaced his tongue with his fingers and groaned, touching his throbbing cock with his other hand. He was so close, it only took a few hard tugs of his fist to reach his release, shuddering at the wake of it, all the while still working at her, pressing and rubbing her incessantly until his hand was sore and she arched off the bed and cried out, her eyes flying open for a second before she fell limp again, still blessedly caught in the tangle of a spelled sleep.

Draco took a moment to flex and relax his hand before he began to rub again, more insistently. Immediately she arched off the bed, her hips bucked into his touch, she let out a hoarse moan and he smirked, slipped his finger inside her heat, curled them inside her to stroke the rough patch hidden inside her. Quickly, she began to burn again, as he increased pressure and kept at the same torturous pace she pressed her head back into her pillow and gave a choked cry as she fell apart, her thighs trembled and squeezed him; he grimaced, still working her with his fingers until she shattered one last time. Draco crawled forward, running his hands up her torso to cup her rosy face. Her breathing was slowing back down although her body still trembled underneath his. She was so hot; the heat of her body could have melted him. He leaned down to kiss her hungrily, and couldn't help the jerking of his hips against her body, the need to alleviate the wretched lust that filled him.

She was a gift; utter perfection. Sometimes, when he watched her, it was hard to believe she was real.

"And only for me," he murmured, leaning down to brush his lips against her throat. He could feel her pulse against his lips.

The Gods couldn't have created a more perfect being to become his mate.

Draco pulled away from her at last and stood. Temporarily satiated, his lust had calmed and now settled inside him happily though he hadn't taken her in the way he desperately wanted. Spent and damp with sweat, he cleaned his hands quickly and pushed his hair back, hastened to find his boxers before temptation prevailed and he kept her locked inside the room with him for longer than he'd meant to. He pulled his trousers and shoes back on, and once done returned to pick her up. Her head lolled back, but the flush remained on her cheeks, and he kissed her hard again. Her lips yielded to his easily, and he had to break the kiss before he gave in and bit her at last.

"I'll have you," he promised her, and stooped low to settle her into the tub and arrange her just in the way he'd found her. The water sloshed quietly and he rubbed at her skin to rid her of his blood. His hands lingered on her bent knees, he stared down to what he'd just sampled. His groin began to stir again.

"Soon."

He gathered his shirt and coat and dressed himself quickly, lingered at the door to make sure he'd left no trace. The bed. Gods, he'd almost missed it. Draco hissed a reversal spell and the bed transformed back into the original bench, and satisfied, he left.

* * *

Hermione lurched awake, gasping. The beating of her heart was all she could hear; it drummed loudly in her head. Then the sound of the water which she'd just agitated in waking registered and she frowned.

 _Water?_

She looked down, saw her own naked body. The suds were long gone, the water was absent of heat. She didn't need to look at her fingertips to know they were wrinkled. The tell tale tightness of the skin made her fingers feel tingly.

"I fell asleep!" she groaned, bringing her hand up to her forehead. What time was it? She rose from the water and used her hands to squeegee the excess from her body and stepped out, wrapping her towel around herself. The ends of her hair had got wet, but that didn't matter. The floor was already wet; she frowned and looked up at the ceiling, wondering if it had always been so leaky.

Hermione stepped forward, and frowned. She felt sensitive between her legs, like when she touched herself too vigorously at night sometimes until she couldn't control the trembling of her thighs. Hermione reached down and touched herself there gingerly, and gasped. Even _that_ hurt.

She stifled a laugh. Had she masturbated in her sleep? It seemed likely. She hadn't even known that was possible. She walked to where she'd laid out her clean clothes, biting her lip to keep the cheeky giggles away.

Well, no matter. Hermione dressed herself hastily and pinned her Head Girl badge to the front of her robes. Strange. Even her breasts felt quite tender.

 _Perhaps I'm nearing my monthly,_ she thought, shrugging it off as she left the room. She'd been too busy lately to keep track of it, but now wasn't the time to ponder over it-she'd been due to meet Harry and Ron fifteen minutes ago, according to her watch, so she hurried along, unaware of a pair of clear eyes that watched her from a darkened alcove.

After she'd gone from the corridor he emerged, eyes still shining strangely, from his hiding place, and he set off for the Slytherin common rooms, a haunting smirk on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Obligatory reminder that this chapter will contain rape and some violence.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or any content related to Harry Potter.**

* * *

It was dark and something felt like it was crushing her lungs; Hermione found she couldn't move-she felt utterly displaced, as if she were still in a dream. Nothing was making sense.

She groaned, tried rolling onto her side but whatever-whoever was pinning her down brought her around to lie on her back, so confused and still barely conscious, she opened her eyes for a brief second only for them to shut automatically after.

 _What a strange dream!_ She thought, head still light and her thoughts warped by the clutches of sleep. She was in the arms of a stranger and he was kissing her hard, almost suffocating her. It felt absolutely real, she could even feel his teeth as he nipped gently at her lips. The room was unbearably hot and she was turning her head, trying to push him away but he ignored that and ran his hands down her body-she felt his heated skin against hers and frowned, wondering why on Earth she would be dreaming about this when she'd never once suffered an attraction to Draco Malfoy.

"Wake up," he was whispering, pressing his lips to her cheek. "Come to me."

Everything was so dark. Red. The room was awash in red and black and the silver of his eyes and she wished the dream would go away, she was so tired. It was all too strange. She didn't want this.

"Go 'way," she muttered thickly, but his lips moved on to her throat, his hand stayed where it was under her top, cupping her breast. "New dream."

"This isn't a dream, Granger," he replied huskily, and she froze. Suddenly she was too aware of his fingers pulling at her nipples, the feel of his hair tickling her ear. In the span of one second her drowsiness fled and he pinched her, causing her to startle awake at the sensation, suddenly full of terror. He pulled back to straddle her, and she screamed.

Immediately she lashed out to shove him off, but before her hands met his chest he caught them in his grip and pressed them back down on either side of her head against her pillow. She'd begun to hyperventilate, but he cupped her cheeks in his palms and leaned in close, murmuring softly to calm her down. When she tried to hit him again she found her wrists bound to the headboard. Her eyes were wide and wary, she tried shaking his hands off but he remained there until her breathing slowed.

"What are you doing?" she asked, rattled so badly she couldn't even think to sound furious.

"Finishing business," he said, smirking.

" _What_ business?" she scowled at him, straining against her binds. "Release me this instant! You can't be in here!"

"Why not?" his hands slithered up to her breasts, and she inhaled sharply. "It's perfectly acceptable for two lovers to spend time together in private." She looked scandalized at his answer.

"I don't know what's gotten into your head, but we are _not_ lovers. Get your hands off of me!"

"I believe our tryst on Friday would negate that statement, Granger," he said, withdrawing his hands to spell her top away. She shrieked, and he bent forward to suck at her breast.

"What are you doing? Stop! _Stop!_ " She turned her head, seeking her schoolbag where she'd left it on the floor, where inside her wand was stashed away. "Accio!"

"That won't help you," he murmured. Hermione screamed and tried twisting away, tried shouting for Ernie Macmillan, the Head Boy, to help her. Draco grabbed a fistful of her hair at the back of her neck and she stopped at once, quivering. Her eyes were tearful, disbelieving.

"Summon your wand and I'll break it," his voice was dangerously low. "Call for him again and I'll kill him."

"I soundproofed the room anyhow," he added nonchalantly, returning his attentions back to her breast. She shook violently under his touch, her face was void of color. Already mostly undressed, Draco began to grind his arousal against her, and she turned away, disgusted.

"I didn't see you at all on Friday," she said shakily. "I don't know what you mean."

"Oh, but I saw _you_ , my love," he said, and gripped her hips. "All of you."

"That's not true!" she hissed.

"Why would I lie?" he asked, sounding as if he were in pain. "Why would I lie about something so sweet?" With a flick of his hand he vanished her shorts and found her bare underneath. At once his eyes clouded with lust and his voice went rough. "I found you wet and bare, dozing in your bath. _How_ could I leave you untouched?"

"No," she whispered. Horror and disgust washed over her and she thought back to two days ago when she'd woken from what she thought was a nap, tender and sore all over. The floor already wet though she'd never come out of the tub... God, the thought of it made her feel ill, sullied. He'd raped her in her sleep, and she'd never have known if he hadn't just confessed to it. Red hot shame flooded her cheeks.

"You know it, then," he said, sounding pleased. "You felt what I did to you. Good."

Filled with rage, she twisted underneath him, tried to buck him off of her. _"Get off me!"_

"Did you feel my mouth on you?" he asked, teasing at her now with his fingers the way he'd done then. She had begun to sob, and thrashed wildly to get his hands away from her. "You liked it, it was plain. I tasted all of you, Granger. From your lips to your tits to your glorious cunt."

Mortified, she flinched at his words. Draco kept teasing at her but she would not cooperate, to his frustration.

"I made you cum with my fingers and my mouth," he hissed. "And I've never had a witch more eager, but now I'm really going to take you, and then you'll be mine."

"Let me go!" she tried kicking him but he bent her leg at the knee and pressed down until he fit himself more easily between her thighs, and used magic to vanish his boxers, gathered the precum at his tip and lubricated himself with it. Hermione felt his erection press against her and struggled harder. "Malfoy, _please_!"

"Hold still, lovely," he told her softly. "I'm going to claim you tonight, and I won't have you going hysteric."

"Why?" she asked.

"It puts a damper on the mood, silly."

"N-no! Why are you doing this?" she asked. "This is _rape_ , Malfoy."

"I know it," he said solemnly. "I'm an incubus, Granger."

The full meaning of his words hit her, and her jaw went slack.

"You know what happens now."

"I'll report you," she hissed furiously. "Go any further, and I swear upon my life you will rot in Azkaban."

"That won't happen," he said. "Not when I claim you."

"Stop saying that!"

"But I will," he said smugly, brushing his hand over her hair. "One bite and you're mine completely. One bite and you wouldn't ever again think of having me taken away."

She frowned, and then it dawned on her. "You're one of those," she whispered.

Draco smiled thinly. "Clever girl."

"I _refuse_!" she began to thrash wildly again, and this time she used so much force she actually managed to make him lose balance and stumble off the bed but her hands were still bound to the headboard, so when he came back to her she was still trapped there, sobbing in fright and pulling helplessly at her binds, trying to dispel the restraints by wandless magic. Draco crawled back atop her.

"You can't do this!" she said, whimpering as he forced her legs apart again.

"I can, and I am," he said coldly. "It's what I must do."

" _Nothing_ is forcing you to rape me!" she snarled. " _What you feel is not a mandate!_ You can get help! You can _let me go_!"

"Listen to me, Granger." He stared deep into her eyes. Her pupils had shrunk to pin pricks. "I could have made you mine completely whilst you were asleep that day. Be grateful I didn't. I wanted you to be awake for it."

"You mean I should be grateful that you delayed my rape?" she spat into his face. "I'm only grateful to know now what a monster you are."

"That won't matter once you're bound to me," he said, and pushed himself closer to her entrance. She sucked in a sharp breath, and her face drained of its color.

"Don't do this, Malfoy," she said, shaking her head. "I beg of you. Do not do this." She hiccuped, looked him beseechingly in the eye. "Have mercy."

"If I don't have you it'll be someone else," he whispered over her nipple, his lips tickling her skin. She shivered violently, goosebumps rippled over her skin. "And then another, and then another, and I won't stop. But I don't want another. I won't take anyone else. I want only you." And with that having been said, he grabbed her hips hard and forced himself inside her, pushing in harder when she could not take all of him on the initial thrust. Her cry of pain pierced his ear so much all he could hear after was a faint ringing, but all he could focus on was feeling her wrapped around him, even as she began to cry. Her heat held him tightly within her, pulsing madly, and he pulled back and thrust back in. She whimpered in pain, refusing to look him in the eye as he violated her, moaning in ecstasy.

"Don't cry, sweetheart," he said softly, pausing to cup her cheek in his hand. "You'll learn to love it."

"Never," she whispered, her eyes distant. "Never."

"One bite," he reminded her, and she pressed her head back into her pillow, crying out in both frustration and pain as he pushed back in slowly, stretching her uncomfortably.

Hermione tried arching off the bed, pushing her hips back into the bed to rid herself of him, but he would not let her escape him. She turned her head to the side as he thrust, and it took him a moment to realize she'd managed to summon her wand. It flew to her restrained hand, open and waiting for her saving grace but he caught it before she could and flung it back across the room. There was a brutal clattering as it collided against something and fell back to the floor. Draco didn't care to look to see if it had broken or not, but her agonized cry gave him the answer.

" _ **NO!**_ "

Draco grabbed her by the neck and she screamed, but he cut her off with his other hand. He gave her a warning look before uncovering her mouth, and when he did she obeyed and kept quiet although her eyes were full of hatred and tears. Keeping eye contact, Draco gave a savage thrust, pushing in to the hilt, and her face twisted with pain, her mouth opened but all that came out was a small whimper. He pulled back and did it again and she arched away from him, let out a wordless cry. Again, and she began to sob uncontrollably.

"Stop! Gods, Malfoy, _stop_! Please!"

"I warned you," he hissed, each word accompanied by a hard thrust. She shielded her face from his feverish eyes with her arms, biting at her lip to keep from screaming. At last Draco gentled his thrusts, to her great relief, and let her neck go.

"I want you dead," she whispered, wincing. Her lips pulled back in a snarl.

Draco bent over her and pushed back in, moaning. He throbbed inside her, ached with the desire to empty himself within her. His cock was slick with her blood; her hands twitched and shook at each thrust. She tried not to let the pain show on her face but was failing miserably.

"Like heaven," he murmured, gazing at her tear stained face. She clenched around him and he let his head roll back, groaning loudly. "Or hell."

"I hope it kills you," she hissed spitefully. Her arms strained against their hold, desperate to claw at him.

"You just might," he said, shuddering in pleasure, and kissed her hard. Hermione moaned in pain and shut her eyes.

"Gods, Hermione," he moaned. Moving urgently, he began to pound inside her, drawing himself inside her so deeply he hit against her cervix and she let out a hoarse cry. His hands latched onto her breasts and squeezed roughly, he brought himself down to kiss her. Her lips tasted of salt tears. His hips surged forwards and backwards, buttocks flexing as he drew nearer to his release.

"I'm going to cum inside you, Granger," he hissed into her ear. "Then I'm going to bite you, and if the Gods will it, you'll bear my child, and I'll have you as my willing mate."

"I beg of you," she started again, but he cut her off with a kiss, and groaning loudly, he came inside her, slowing down until he'd emptied himself inside her and remained there for a few moments, waiting until he softened to pull out. She lay there, miserable, refusing to look at him until he placed his hand on her inner thigh and waited. When she opened her eyes he gave her a meaningful look, and she flared back to life.

"NO!"

Frantic now, Hermione tried to speak again but he smothered that too and then moved lower down her body. She knew what was coming and writhed underneath him, sobbing loudly, hoping for some sort of miracle, but it never came. Her whole body jumped when she felt his teeth sink into her inner thigh and screamed out of pain, out of despair, she screamed for help but her cries were not allowed outside the room by his precaution. Malfoy's head came back up and his mouth was stained with her blood. His fangs were crimson and she paled.

"You're _mine_."

Hermione was too aware of the blood leaking from her vagina, the burning pain from the bite on her thigh, and tried to tell him she needed medical attention, but couldn't speak properly, no matter how hard she tried. Draco tried to calm her by stroking her softly, but that did nothing to ease her distress. Her vision swam, her head felt too light. Hermione found herself babbling incoherently through her wailing but he paid her no attention, and nuzzled at her other thigh, kissing the spot he planned to ruin.

She shook her head, tried squirming away. Was there venom in the bite of an incubus? She'd never felt weaker.

Then came the agonizing pain of his second bite, on her unmarked thigh, and she lost consciousness at last.

* * *

[FIVE MONTHS LATER]

This time, when she awoke, there was no feeling of panic. Hermione found herself in her bed, a little groggy but content. Sensing movement to her right, she turned suddenly.

"What-oh, it's you."

Draco Malfoy smiled at her from her window, which he'd just opened. A light breeze danced in and she stretched in the light of the morning sun.

"Good morning to you too. Who were you expecting?"

"No one," she said. "I've just woken up, my wits are gone."

He gave a small laugh and brought her a glass of water, sat down beside her.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked, reaching out to smooth her hair.

"I think so. It doesn't matter." She took a long drink, put the glass away, and stood, stretching again. A small grimace flashed across her face-he'd have missed it if he hadn't been watching her very carefully.

"What's wrong?" he asked immediately.

"Nothing," she said, shaking her head, and went to her private bathroom to change for class. Frowning, Draco waited patiently for her to emerge.

When she did, teeth and hair brushed and face freshly washed, he approached her and gave her a long kiss.

When he pulled back she laughed. "We'll be late for class if you start this again."

He nuzzled her neck, smiling. "It's only Herbology. We wouldn't miss anything terribly important."

"Speak for yourself," she said teasingly, but Draco felt immediately that something was amiss. Her skin was hotter than it should have been-he felt her heartbeat quicken, and his own echoed hers.

"What's wrong?" he asked again.

When he pulled back to look at her there was something different in her eyes. She wasn't looking at him anymore, her eyes were locked onto the wall opposite them, her mouth frozen open in shock. The look in her eyes was of one fighting to fighting to return to themself after a traumatic episode. There was no body of water in sight but she appeared as if she were drowning.

" _Hermione_." his voice was too urgent.

Her eyes landed on him, and horror registered. She staggered, clutched her head. He hurried to help her but she recoiled from him, and this time when their eyes met hers were full of hate.

"What have you done to me?" she asked, her voice warped with pain. As if something had struck her, she gave a sharp gasp of pain and fell to her knees.

Draco rushed to her, and she tried pushing him away with her elbow but failed. A hoarse groan escaped from her gritted teeth, frustrated tears leaked from her eyes.

"Oh, Gods," she whimpered. "What have you _done_?"

Her head was being split in two, she was positive. Her eyesight was blurred from the pain, her scalp was on fire. She could feel Malfoy's arms on her, trying to calm her down but the amount of time she had been under, been _controlled_ by whatever was leaving her system had made its effects known and she didn't even realize when he'd pushed her backwards gently to lay on the floor until he was on top of her.

"No," she whispered, then louder. " _No! Not again, please!_ "

"I have to," he said softly. She barely heard him over the sounds of their struggle. "I'm sorry."

Quickly, with all her strength, she managed to knock him away and dashed for her schoolbag, where her replacement wand lay waiting. Her hand wrapped around it, and then he brought her back down to the floor. Her elbow throbbed with pain but she was relatively unhurt except for the still agonizing pain in her head. Sobbing, Hermione kicked blindly at his legs, but he bore the pain easily and wrapped his hands around her wrists, increasing the pressure.

There was no time to waste. " _Avada_ -"

"Expelliarmus," he snarled, and her wand was knocked out of her grip. All breath left her lungs and Hermione lay still, shaking with fear.

"Don't do this," she whispered.

He kissed her, an apology with his lips. She understood, and turned her head away.

"All this time wasn't enough for you?" she asked. Grief turned down the corners of her lips.

"It never will be," he responded, straddling her so that she couldn't kick him again.

"You'd take my life this way?" she met his eye, jumped when he brushed his lips against her throat. "You'd do this to someone whom you claim is your mate?"

"You'd never say yes if I gave you a choice."

"Especially not now," her tone was venomous.

"I'd do anything to keep you," he breathed into her skin. "Unless you'll be mine freely."

Bursting upwards, she tried to knock her skull against his-he dodged it easily.

"You're going to regret this," she hissed.

"I don't want to hurt you anymore than I have to," he whispered, and pressed a gentle kiss to her breast. She made a face of disgust.

"Save yourself the trouble and don't do it at all!"

He ignored her and with his hands still locked around her wrists, muttered a spell to keep them there. She grit her teeth and tried freeing herself-no luck. Draco, meanwhile, had busied himself in undoing her blouse. She squirmed underneath him, red in the face.

"Stop, Draco."

"I won't let you go for some fool to take," he said coldly. "You're mine only."

His cold hands made contact with her bare skin-she gasped. He trailed his fingers gently over the detailed lace of her bra. She began to breathe more quickly. He watched the movement of her breasts; something stirred in his eyes. She saw his fangs grow, and paled, closed her eyes.

"I'll do it," she whispered. flinching as she felt his teeth scrape against her bra.

"That's a lie," he said, grinning. "You'll cross me first chance you get."

"I won't," she insisted. "I promise."

"Yes you will, sweetheart," he said, muttering a quick charm to split her bra down the middle and expose her fully. "I know you had feelings for Weasley, and I know he's the one whose arms you'll run into once you're rid of me. I won't let him have what's mine."

She started to protest, but her words bled into a cry of pain as he sank his fangs into her breast.

* * *

She awoke to a sense of urgency, heart already pounding. She sat up, immediately realized she was nude and in bed. Draco was beside her. The late afternoon sun filtered in heavily from her windows. She glanced at her clock.

"Shit!"

Draco stirred, and then sat up. He squinted at her.

"What is it?"

"We missed class!"

He blinked. "Which one?"

"All of them!" she swatted him crossly, and winced.

"Ow-what-" she looked down and exhaled sharply.

"Draco-"

He ran a hand through his hair, blinking repeatedly to rid himself of the last of sleep.

"Yes, little love?"

"When did you...?"

"Bite you?" he had the grace to flush a little.

"Did you have sex with me while I was asleep?" her entire face had gone crimson.

"I suppose so-I don't remember it myself." _A lie, a lie, a vicious lie._ He remembered every second of it. The taste of her blood still lingered on his tongue. He still held her stolen warmth. "I don't know what happened. I'm sorry, I should have woken you for it."

"I'd prefer that," she said, inspecting the bite on her breast. The flesh around it was a little swollen and red. Draco approached her, and held it tenderly between his hands. He muttered a healing spell, watched as the little punctures sealed themselves together. The red flush remained. He kissed her there.

"Does it still hurt?"

"Thank you. And no," she admitted. She bit her lip. "I don't like biting, Draco. It's too savage."

"I didn't mean to do it this time," he assured her softly, taking her hand. "If I was awake I'd have asked."

 _Lies, lies, lies._

 _"_ It's just," she said, "I don't understand why you had to do it in the first place." She gestured towards her thighs, where the scars of his first two bites had begun to fade.

"I had to make sure you'd never leave me."

"You didn't have to bite me like that to make sure of it," Hermione told him, cupping his cheek in her palm. "What makes you think I'd leave you?"

Draco kissed her soundly, pressed her back down onto the bed. "I get doubts, sometimes."

She wound her arms around him, smiling. "Get rid of them."

* * *

 **A/N: Fin.**

 **Thank you for the follows/faves! You're all great and I'm glad to share my work with you.**

 **Reviews would make this birthday girl pretty happy.**


End file.
